Just Dance
by laelruin
Summary: Sometimes you just have to let go and be yourself. Sakura takes a break. Warning: Very Short
1. Meeting

_**Just Dance**_

* * *

AN: Don't own or make any profit off of Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1 Meeting

Summery: Sakura lets loose

She looked around the building corner, making sure there was no one in the immediate vicinity. Nope, just the guy with the accordion lost in his

own music. _Perfect,_ she thought, _no one around to see, just me and the guy who won't care one wit._ She darted around said corner to get closer to

the music and then closed her eyes. Swaying to the slightly fast paced tempo she started with her feet. Two steps to the left and two to the right,

step up and two to the left, _How about a twist here_, she thought to herself. Then she brought her hands up and just danced. At some point she

created an imaginary person to take the lead and giver her a twirl and then it was just her, the music and no one around to see that she was truly

lost in her own little world, a little girl at heart never having killed anyone or seen the horrors that working in a ninja hospital assured you of

seeing and dealing with. She just let go, let loose and enjoyed herself for the three minutes and thirty two seconds of the song, dancing in the

dusty streets in a little used part of town. The song ended and another began but this time someone was watching biding his time till he could slip

into the place of her invisible partner. He took her hand and led her around; falling into the little used steps he used to know so well.

"No peeking!" he said playfully in a quiet tenor voice. The song ended and he was gone before she could open her eyes. His voice on the wind "I'll

see you next time," was only _slightly_ teasing.


	2. The Waltz

AN: Don't own or make any profit off of Naruto.

Just Dance

Summery: Sakura lets loose

Chapter 2 The Waltz

_Another day, another heartache; why can't these people stop DIEING ON ME!_ "Arg!" she growled. Fists bunched and feet pounding the ground in frustration, Sakura retreated to her dusty, disused part of town. At the thought of music and the mystery of the 'irritatingly decent man' a smile blossomed on her face. Pink hair whipped around in the sudden north-eastern breeze as she rounded the corner to hear an intricate waltz this time, _Poor guy must be having a bad day too_. Grabbing her imaginary 'Casper' _where did I hear about a friendly ghost anyhow?_ she stepped off into her own world of music, dance, laughter, relief, and tiptoed around in a simple box step. Hands out in classic ballroom position, one on Casper's imaginary shoulder and the other in his imaginary outstretched hand she giggled. As the song came to a stop she bowed, mimed pulling out her skirts (which she wasn't wearing) and curtsied.

Tears in his eyes the 'irritatingly decent man' patiently waited for the next song, glowing at the thought of dancing with her _or anyone at this point_ once more.

The musicians fingers danced up and down his accordion, eyes closed momentarily only to flicker open at the sight of the girl once again dancing to his music. A grin slowly spread from ear to ear as he nodded at one of the street urchins to go and get his buddies. His buddies arrived, one holding a beat up old acoustic guitar and the other a well used set of hand drums, they settled down and all started up a fast Viennese waltz. Sakura didn't even notice the extra sounds coming from the musician's direction. The 'irritatingly decent man' however grinned and strode out to take Casper's place.

At the touch of their hands, Sakura's eyes snapped open. Hand immediately flashing to her kunai holster she gripped down on the hand in hers.

The kunai flashed to his throat while they kept in step, another turn here and a step up and to the right.

"Name, rank, reason for being here," Sakura rapped out, her hand tightened around his and a small line of blood oozed from his neck.

He grinned and squeezed her hand back, "Setsuro, civilian, dancing with you." He then drew her into a light dip and opened up into the faster paced part of the dance spinning her side to side. They progressed back into the twirling fast paced box step, noses stuck up in the air. A quick x-line latter and a final exaggerated dip, they separated into elegant formal bows. Sakura shot up from her bow, eyes staying with him throughout the whole process.

"So Setsuro, do I get a last name?" Sakura weaseled.

"What?" he said in fake shock, "So you can look me up?" Shooting her a fake coy look he backed away. "'Till next time my Hime," he said silkily and then faded away between groups of very convenient watchers.


	3. Cultural Encounters

Just Dance

Chapter 3: Fans (pun intended)

A.N. I had this chapter nearly complete a long time ago, but my computer blew its AC Adaptor and when I got a new one it wouldn't charge. I can't remember which dance it was so I'm starting over. Hope it's just as good as the last one was. Ruin.

Sakura twirled again as the beat picked up. She dipped to the side and flung her arms wide jazz lines accenting her next turn. The gravel and dirt under her feet shifted as she spun again, flutes and drums took the lead as the accordion accompanied for the special occasion. A little street festival had kicked up for the commerce portion of the civilian population. They were just starting the trade season and many of those present were going to be leaving to walk the trade routes and hawke their wares. The song ended and a group of women skipped onto the 'stage' for the women's dance, mothers, daughters, granddaughters (and sons who were little enough not to care if they weren't 'exactly' like their mommy's.), and even grandmothers tripped out into the center of the street. Sakura smiled at a little girl no more than three that proudly stood in line next to her, pigtails swaying. The dance started, red and yellow fans snapped open simultaneously and the little girl's hands fluttered into the pattern.

_It's _amazing_ what women are capable of,_ Setsuro mused as he watched women from several different walks of life synchronize with women they had never met before. It was beautiful and awe inspiring too see them all get out there with no practice and look like professionals. Passed from mother to daughter this specific dance and a few more like it were things of great importance, almost like a dowry. To see Sakura out there with the civilians, smiling and showing the little girl next to her how to twirl the fan in the palm of her hand was something of a fairytale, _like she sprouted fairy wings and started singing the Macarena_, he grinned.

At the end of the song Sakura lent down and whispered something in the little girls ear and then strode over to the impromptu band and chatted with them for a second before two of them stood, one walked off and the other shouted, "All right all! Clear the stage for a special performance!" he grinned and waved his arms about, invisibly sweeping people from the street floor. Sakura dutifully trotted over to center stage and the little girl booked it across the now vacant space with ribbons bunched up in her arms, lots of them spilling out behind her and flowing in the breeze.

"Here you go!" Micka chirped shoving the blue, orange, red, and white cloth ribbons into Sakura's waiting hands.

"Thank you very much!" Sakura beamed back at the happy girl, "Now off stage with you," she shewed.

The band members got back together as the two errant ones returned, one with an acoustic guitar in hand. Sakura wrapped what turned out to be one _really _long ribbon around her shoulders, ends draping around her arms and pooling on the ground. "Around the World!" she shouted and the crowd reciprocated screaming, whistling, and cheering their delight. The music started and she griped the middle of the cloth on both sides and then swept them up and forward looping them around themselves in large cartwheeling circles and then turning to envelop herself in a cocoon of rainbow colored cloth. A large circle spun above her head and the world emerged. She created waves and skies in looping, swaying forms. Sweeping currents of prominent blue waved about near the ground and twirling falling greens fell and swirled like leaves, arching her back Sakura swung up curling the ends in imitation of mist. She flipped over and weaved the two ends together only to split them as she leapt into the air kicking off a nearby building and floated down in swirling blues and greens as the world came to rest in the white ends. The music stopped and the people cheered with wild abandon, crowding around to congratulate her on a superb performance.

Setsuro shimmied his way through the throngs and tapped her shoulder, darting to the other side as she whipped around to see who it was. He laughed loudly, a big brass bell of a sound as she pinned his arms behind his back.

"Not so fast lover boy," She jibed as she jabbed him in the side with her elbow. Grinning she leaned back into the hold till he whimpered slightly.

"Now, now, no need to be brutal," he chided gasping in pain as she tugged harder. "Just trying to show my support -" Setsuro edged a foot back between her feet, hooked her ankle and jerked hard and fast. "and all."

Sakura landed on her butt.

Grinning he offered a hand and helped her to her feet, generously helping her pat the dirt off her skirt. She slapped his wandering hand away but smiled up at him.

"Truce?" she inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Truce," he intoned somberly before his ever present grin stole over his face and he grabbed her by the shoulders for a hug. He spun her around and sprinted for the edge of the crowd, "Dinner at Tsuno's, I'll pick you up at Eight," he shouted over the noise. Band blaring, people dancing, he soon disappeared.

Sakura grinned so big Naruto would have been jealous as she flicked her hand and between two fingers a little calling card appeared.

_Setsuro Shirihama_

_Renting: Sun's Studio East_


End file.
